


Childhood Friends

by flipandflop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, As if it's not obvious enough, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipandflop/pseuds/flipandflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol finally met again with his childhood friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Friends

Chanyeol wanted to cry.

Well, he wanted to go back to the past if he could. It had been easy back then. When you're seven years old—a kid— it had been easy to be friends with anyone. It might start with shy greetings but in the 10 minutes, they played, running and giggling to each other. It's how he had met Kris, _Keuriseu_ at that time. They had become best buddy in a day.

Okay, fine.

Maybe they had not become best buddy in the first day but they had in one month. And _Keuriseu_ had not really liked playing tag, so Chanyeol just sat quietly beside him, stealing glance once in a while to others, as they—just Chanyeol actually—watched other kids playing.

Kris was stubborn but Chanyeol was persistent, so in a week he had managed to make him playing tag with Chanyeol. He had just stood there on day one, looking angrily at everyone and on day three, he ran after everyone like a hunter to his prey when he became the tagger. There had been this one kid cried tho.

Kris was very scary when he played tag.

But hey, they had become friend because Chanyeol managed to make the kid stop crying. He hadn't had eat his last lollipop thankfully.

Chanyeol was still persistent and he was getting better in making friends, with his personality and what not. But he was nineteen now and it had been five years since they last met. When he smiled widely—all giddy and white teeth—as Kris came to the view, he didn't expect to be greeted by only a nod. He wanted a bro hug! —and maybe something more.

 Chanyeol wanted to cry—but he pouted instead. And Kris' eyes flickered at that to Chanyeol's lips before he looked away and told his new best buddy—Chanyeol noted bitterly—they'd be late to their class and pulled his friend hurriedly as if Chanyeol would infect them with something highly contagious and dangerous. (It's just happiness dammit!)

Chanyeol wanted to cry, really. What did he do wrong that Kris acting so cold to him?

He had even let Kris kissed him that day when he moved away.

Chanyeol nearly cried by then, if only not for one little Byun Baekhyun kicking his shin to shut him off.

Tch, such violent midget.

**Author's Note:**

> this is old drabble of mine, like very oldddd. i don't think i'd posted it before but maybe i had? probably in my deleted tumblr, the username is almost same as this one, so yeah. i decided to post it here ~~to kick off my ao3 fic's career~~ lol jk to finally use my account! feel free to point out any grammar mistake, i relied on my instinct and office's spelling and grammar check lol


End file.
